ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Element System (G.E.)
A system created and meant to work with Giant Energy. Nature While Transformation devices give a GE user forms and body features, the Element System gives the user special abilities, mostly based around the concept of the elements. This system introduces energy fields into the user's transformed bodies, which alter the characteristics of their energy to follow the characteristics of elemental themes. A good example is a user wielding the Water Element, and their energy, becomes blue, and gains a consistency reminiscent of flowing water. System The Element System typically takes the form of an emitter and chips/crystals/cards, which are often used by the bearer in their transformed state. In the original system only one element can be used at a single time. In the upgraded form, two elements can be used at once. It has been shown that only two elements can used together at the maximum, as anything more become unstable. Elements Base Elements The original four elements designed for the system. * Fire: The user's energy becomes ruby red in color, generating heat, but also becoming prone to form fireballs, and explosive force. It's characteristics are explosive power and heat. * Water: The user's energy becomes sapphire in color, and gain a consistency akin to flowing water. This makes the energy capable of having physical force. Its characteristics are manipulation and shape. * Earth: The user's energy becomes topaz in color and is prone to forming crystal structures. Its characteristics are rigidness and crystallization * Wind: The user's energy becomes amethyst in color and takes on the characteristics of wind, often forming into shape blades and gaining additional speed. Its characteristics are speed and sharpness. Combination Elements With the upgraded system the following elements could be created through a combination of two base elements. * Wood: Combining the elements of Earth and Water, this sea green power is rather close with plant life. The energy typically takes the form of leaf or petal like constructs, and can be condensed into barriers and entrapments resembling trees and/or thorn bushes. * Thunder: Using the power of fire and wind, this yellow energy gives the user power over electricity and sonic booms. * Ice: This sky blue energy, combines the elements of water and wind, to create ice structures, often in the form of needles, sharp blades, blizzards etc. * Lava: Combing the powers of Fire and Earth, the user is able to use the power of Lava. This 'element' combines the fiery, explosive power of Fire with the crystallization of Earth. Users can also channel their energy through the ground, causing simulated eruptions underneath their enemies. * Metal: Combing the sharpness of Wind and the Structure of Earth, Metal gives user the power to craft silvery constructs, usually in the form of blades, but also armor. * Calamity: Combining the explosive power of Fire and the manipulation of Water, has created this form which most systems generally seal. It destructive potential was considered too great to be allowed to be used recklessly. Series 2 Elements New element energies, created after the first. These are separate both from the original base 4 and also the combination elements created from the original. * Lightning: The element of 'justice' and revenge, it is oriented around electricity and often produces shapes in the form of circuit patterns. Its characteristics are flowing and forming connections and charging. * Darkness: Also called the Miasma Element, it produces a darkness that chokes life, and causes kaiju to rampage. It feeds on Minus Energy, and grants the user great power in exchange for destroying the body. Its characteristics are erosion/poison and condensation. * Light: The counterpart to Darkness, also called the Holy element. It can purify Miasma and calm beasts. It grants powerful ESP abilities. Its characteristics are purification and illumination. Element Kaiju A combination of the Element System and the Realize System, these kaiju bear the power of the Element System's powers. They are the result of END mixing the Element System with the synthesized data of Kaiju. * Storage Crystal: Long crystals, bearing the color of their element and the glyph of the creature they contain. They are materialized using the Crystal Realizer. * Crystal Realizer: This wand like device as a secondary gun form, where is realizes the crystals into their kaiju form. Its wand form is used to give orders to the beast. Kaiju * Base Elements ** Tortonic: Using the Earth element the creature can fire condensed energy bullets from its mouth. Its hard shell in seemingly indestructible and its spike give it offensive ability. ** King Salaman: Using the power of fire, this red, classical style kaiju can exhale flaming torrent, fireballs and release a pulse of destructive energy ** Sylphird: This purple hued giant bird kaiju can summon hurricane winds and tornadoes with its wings. ** Undinasurus: Uses the water element, this water dragon uses its powers to create water constructs and illusions/reflections. It is arguably the smartest of the four. * Higher Elements ** Zephursus: Using the Ice element this polar bear like kaiju has ice fangs and claws and a blizzard breath attack. it can also summon blizzards. ** Gaius: Bearing the Wood Element, the three headed turtle sports a massive tree on its back and uses its multiplying leaves for defense and attack. ** Pelon: Bearing the Lava Element. This sports bronze horns and fangs, and can cause earthquakes and eruptions around it. ** Indronon: Bearing the Lightning Element. This thunderbird uses both flesh tearing winds, thunderous shockwaves, and lightning bolts to take down its enemies. It resembles a large burst with green electrified plumage. ** Ikengus: Bears the Metal Element. This black and purple hued chrome bird, has wings too small to fly, but its feathers are as hard and sharp as blades. ** Logon: Bears the Calamity Element. The only humanoid, this giant bears a body of crystal and a horned helmet. Trivia * Each of the Base Element Kaiju, save Tectonic, are named after elementals from alchemy/medieval mysticism. ** Undine for Undinasaurus ** Sylph for Sylphird ** Salamander for King Salaman * Each of the Higher Elementals is named after a god. ** Zephursus is named after Ursus, the Big Bear Constellation and Zephyr the Greek God of the north wind. ** Gaius is named after Gaia. ** Indronon is named after Indra, the Thunder God and a chief deity in Hinduism ** Ikengus is named after Ikenga, a Nigerian God of...many things including blacksmithing. ** Logon is named after Logi, an alternate name for Loki the Norse trickster God. ** Pelon is named after Pele the Hawaiian Volcano Goddess. Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321